the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Breaker
'Mission Details' *'Date': 08-30-2013 *'Submitted by': Jeisen Uchiha *'Rank': B *'Overseer': OS Amaya Hozuki: Trial OS *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Jeisen Uchiha *Ichirou Hiroki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Take down the crime boss Mr. Breaker. Mission Recap Jeisen had led most of his noble squad 14 to crime boss' lair, since there are still external threats that would like to see the remnants of the leaf crushed. Jeisen stands in a dark forest, a few hundred yards from the target point. The others have yet to appear. The entrance to the compound can be seen in the distance, and a small light on the metal door reveals 2 stationary gaurds, and one patrolling. there is no way to tell at this distance, what their power is. Ryuu hastily attacks one of the gaurds with a kunai, the element of surprise is in his favor, however this is a rather skilled opponent, who narrowly dodges the slash, his eyes reveal he is a Hyuga, but his byakugan arent activated yet. He jumps back, and begins to try and alert the other gaurds. Jeisen's attack renders the call for help useless. However, they had noticed the attack of their comrade, and expect an attack. Again, However, Jeisen is skilled, and his primary attack suceeds, the gaurds fly in opposite directions, and the first is kicked, landing a good distance away, wind knocked out of him, but the second body flickers himself, out of the way and weaves signs, a large orb of fire heads towards Jeisen. Jeisen is sucessful, this gaurd may be fast but he clearly did not do well at the hand sign portion of ninja school. Guard 1, tries to run at Jeisen, drawing a sword, the sword ingites into flame and he makes several slashing motions at Jeisen. The Two clash swords, however, two versus one is too much for this poor guard, who finds himself overwhelmed, his speed is admirable, but not enough, Jeisen slashes into his shoulder, and the guard spazzes as the lightning chakra surges into him. Jeisen's opponent is too hurt, and is not able to react in time, his severed head falls to the ground. Guard number 2, the Hyuga, activates his Byakugan and starts trying to attack Ryuu with some gentle fist moves, being all acrobatic and Hyuga-ish Ichirou's attack almost suceeds, but the gaurd manages to recover just in time, blocking the attack with a kunai of his own. He appears to make a Chidori, running at Ichirou Ichirou, using the power of the gates, easily dodges the mans attack, and the leaf strong whirlwind hits, the man is sent flying back, down but not out. Gaurd 2, our happy hyuga friend, now runs at Jeisen, his byakugan active, he jumps above Jeisen, and a ball of chakra appears in his hands, he accelerates downwards. Jeisen is much faster than the Hyuga, and easily dodges the strike, the Hyuga lands, and a large crater appears where the totaly-not-rasengan landed. He stands up, his chakra is lowering, he pants, and faces Jeisen. The Hyuga attempts to use a Kaiten, but Jeisen is much faster, the Hyuga is stabbed in the gut, doubling over in pain, coughing up blood. The gaurd manages to block the first kunai, but is stabbed in the gut by the second, he is close to being down but not quite out, his sword sparks with lightning and he runs at Ichirou, a last ditch effort. The guards weakened condition does not permit him to move fast enough to hit Ichirou in his gates mode, in fact he can barely move at all before Jeisen cuts his arm off, he can arely scream however, before a kunai is jabbed into his throat, a light gurgle is head before he falls, dead. over the duo faces a metal door, leading into the compound. Jeisen finds the key on the body of the Hyuga, its a nice key, black metal, shiny. The eyes appear intact, they were not injured during the fight. It is oddly silent on the other side, and the keyhole is normal. This crime boss must feel pretty confident. The door opens with a groan, a dark, metal hallwway meets them. Torches line the walls sporadically, and the place seems really quiet, each footstep they take echoes and an eeire fashion. As Jeisen advances he steadily notices the chakra in the air become thicker, as well as the fact that now it seems like he cant hear as well, his vision also seems to blur. This would also happen to Ichirou. However, they can see a door up ahead, their vision not completely gone. The two reach another metal door, their vision still blurred, hearing impaired, but not entirely. The door is similar to the one outside. The door does open, slowly, to reveal.....nothing! Well not really. There is a large room, a chair made from what appears to be melted kunai, attached to the floor in the middle. A paper is on the chair, and the effects they had been suffering are gone. The room is metal lines, filledf with steaming pipes, and dripping water. The door-no the wall seems to explode in a loud crash and burst of steam, the steam fills the whole room. the two are unhurt. Suddenly the steam is blown away in a loud hiss, acompanied by loud clangs, a gruff voice yells. "They've come for me at last, eh? Tobias! Get ready!" A smaller voice now: "Y-yes sir, Mr. Breaker, sir." Jeisen and Ichirou still cannot see the figures but can make out shapes, there are two, one small, hunched over, the other large, and appears to be standing tall and proud. Mr. Breaker slams his fists into the ground and a wall of metal rises from the ground, barely blocking the wolves in time, he staggers back, phased but unhurt. "Your spirit, Like your life, shall be broken!" Mr. Breaker charges at Jeisen, his fists surrounded by blue chakra, he goes in for a devastating punch. Jeisen is easily able to dodge the large man, who slams his fist into the wall, it breaks several pipes and leaves cracks in the metal. He pulls it back out and turns around. Tobias Is unable to dodge the second kunai stab, it lodges itself in his shoulder. Tobias is not down, however, and begins making hands signs and pressure seems to build up around him. Ichirou's gates go off, but it is too late, the kunai manages to make it into his other shoulder, but Ichirou is blasted back by a great burst of wind, hitting the wall. Tobias pants, bleeding from both shoulders. Jeisen's immense speed allows him to complete this maneuever, the back of his knees are cut. Jeisen also feels a surge of chakra into him. Mr. Breaker is a beast of a man, and roars, he doesn't go down. He swings around, more blue energy on his fists, to try and hit Jeisen. This time, though, he glows red, and a blue aura is around him. Ichirou' attack goes through, poor little Tobias is not able to dodge, Tobias fals over dead, blood leaking from an injury in his neck, and Ichirou fades into unconciousness from lack of chakra. Mr. Breaker is able to dodge the kunai, landing on his knees. However, he has no time to react before becoming engulfed in the amaterasu, covering his chest and legs. He yells and rips at the armor to remove it, he removes the chest piece but his legs are essentially useless. Jeisen's attack goes through, Mr. Breaker is unable to move, he lays on the ground, becoming more and more engulfed in the flames, his face burnt from the attack. Jeisen is able to dodge. Mr. Breaker coughs: "Who....are you....to take down the breaker?" Mr. Breaker died, Jeisen and Ichirou were victorious. Category:Mission